As is known in the art, many host computers/servers store data in, and retrieve data from, a bank of disk drives through a system interface. The system interface includes CPU controllers, commonly referred to as storage processors.
Typically a pair of such processors is used for redundancy. More particularly, a typical data storage system might include one or more storage processors, each with its own power and cooling subsystems. Each storage processor could be enclosed in a chassis with its own attendant subsystems.